Bring Me Love, Bring Me Hope
by Rori Potter
Summary: After so many years Isabella has changed as has Edward. Isabella has her own mate. Edward has lost two mates. At least that's what his family thinks. There is more to Edward than meets the eye and the family is about to find out why.


**Rating:** T

**Category:** Twilight

**Pairings:** Aro/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, and Edward/OC (two humans).

**Warnings: **Somewhat graphic, main character death, and mentions of torture.

**Summary: **After so many years Isabella has changed as has Edward. Isabella has her own mate. Edward has lost two mates. At least that's what his family thinks. There is more to Edward than meets the eye and the family is about to find out why.

**Credits: **To Stephanie Meyer for writing the books in the first place.

Bring Me Love, Bring Me Hope

Chapter 1

No Wonder I Am Dead

The cold chill of the night tasted bitter as the click-clack of heels joined the sounds of the night. A sadistic smile spread across a young woman's face. Her companion placed his hand on her shoulder and they closed their eyes as they listened. A scream tore through the air and the two snapped back to reality and followed the scream. The scene they came up was gruesome even by vampire standards. A curly red haired vampire leaned over a mutilated human – her smile was sadistic and the gleam in her eyes was that of a maniac. The human had over a thousand cuts, burns, welts, and even carvings in her skin all over her body. Even the main in the young woman knew that what that woman had done was sick. Within seconds Victoria was on the ground in pain and she watched as her brother tore the vampire apart and put her in the fire she had just started. Jane walked forward toward the now silent human. As Jane kneeled down and got a good look at the soon to be vampire she knew who it was. Edward Cullen's supposed mate.

Isabella Swan.

One Week Later…

"I hear your training is going well," Aro told Isabella when he entered her room. She did not look up from her book at his words.

"You would have already known that if you hadn't been ignoring me since I have arrived here," Isabella informed him bluntly. "It almost seems as though you have been trying to ignore the fact that I exist." Aro flinched at her words but he did not try to deny anything as he knew it was the truth. "How is my father?"

"He has taken your death very hard but the shape shifters are helping him through it ," Aro informed her as he was glad to get away from the previous subject.

"And my mother and step-father," She asked as she stood and turned toward him. Aro shifted in his spot as the news he had to deliver was not pleasant.

"They celebrated your death," Aro finally answered. That was the first time he saw true anguish on her beautiful face. He wished that he would never have to see it again.

Twenty Five Years Later…

"My dear I just received some news," Aro said as he entered their room. Her head snapped up from the book she had been writing.

"What is it, my dear," Isabella said as she watched her mate struggle with words. She took his hands in hers.

"It seems Edward Cullen had found a new mate," Aro informed him. Isabella blinked at the information and went back to her seat.

"Good for him," Isabella said as she settled back into her desk. Aro looked at her surprised. "I am not upset at this because I stopped loving him the moment I laid my eyes on you." Aro gave a chuckle and have his mate a loving kiss.

Twenty Three Years Later…

Edward had gone out for a hunt so Jasper was thrilled that he finally was rid of the depressing feelings coming from Edward. Currently Jasper was holding his wife as she played with his hair. It was then Alice froze. A minute later she came out of it.

"It's Maria, Jasper," Alice informed him. "He keeps blocking my visions – some newborn she has – but he messed up and I saw them coming. Jazz they are coming for you."

Maria's POV…

I could smell him – the Major would be mine. I would force him to kill his mate and he would be turned away by his family. He would then fall straight into my grasp. I sped into the clearing with my army following behind me. I stopped when I saw the Major was with his mate and family. They were just making it to easy.

"Hello Major Whitlock," I purred. I stepped forward and studied his mate. "Such a beautiful mate; it's a shame that I have to kill her." Alice hissed at her and Jasper growled at her. The rest of the family has similar reactions. "You didn't think you could get away from me, did you Major?" I rushed at him not waiting for his reaction but I was frozen mid-air. I only knew of one vampire who could do that and she was Aro's mate.

"You were never very good at listening were you," She hissed as she came into view. With her were several Volturi guards. I watched with horror as my army was torn apart and burnt into ashes. "I told you to stay away from the Cullen's. I told you to not create armies but it seems you have a hearing problem of sorts or you're just plain stupid." I hissed at her assessment and tried to get out of whatever was holding me. "Do you feel that?" My body went rigid as horrendous pain shot throughout me. It seemed like it would never end. Finally, the pain stopped and I crumpled to the ground. The last thing I saw was the roaring fire.

Isabella's POV…

I watched with glistening eyes as the remains of Maria burned. I turned to look at the Cullen family who seemed wary and thankful. It was then I noticed a smell that I had not before – a distinct smell of a human. It seems she had just arrived and that she was standing with Edward. I briefly wondered what happened to his last mate.

"What is her name," I asked as I gestured to the human. She starred wide eyed at me but she found her voice.

"Emily," She managed. "Emily Stokes." I watched as Edward held her closer. An amused smile spread across my lips.

"How long have you been with the Cullens," I asked. I noticed the whole family tense.

"Two years," she finally answered. At her answer I turned to look at Edward.

"How many, Edward," I asked through gritted teeth. It seemed that he had frozen in spot at my question.

"She is the third," He answered. I closed my eyes and willed myself to not kill him on the spot.

"What happened to the other two," I asked as my eyes snapped open to get a good look at his face.

"The first one I left for her safety," Edward answered softly. "The second died along with her family in a plane crash." I eyed him as I knew one of his answers had been wrong.

"The first human you left was named Isabella Marie Swan but she preferred to be called Bella," I told him and the family that surrounded him. "She was born to Renee and Charlie Swan. When she was just a child her parents divorced and her mother took her with her. She lived in Phoenix with her mother until she moved up to her father's home in Forks so that her mother could spend more time with her step-father. You and her got close during that time and began to go out. She found out the family secret and she became closer to the family. She viewed Emmett and Jasper as her brothers and Alice and Rosalie as her sisters. Carlisle and Esme were her parents.

"All seemed well until her 18th birthday party when Jasper lost control of his bloodlust because he had not only his own but everyone else's. He went to attack her and you pushed her into a glass table which caused more damage to her. That night after you dropped her off you informed your family that they'd all be leaving for her safety. You forced them to go along with it – they didn't want to. The next day you took her to that meadow and told her you were leaving. You told her that you had found someone else and that she was just a toy that smelled good. You left her on the trail, in clear view of her house, but she tried to go after you. She was found by the alpha of the shape shifters the next morning.

"About a month of living like a zombie caused her to believe she was worth nothing. She wondered out after her father had gone to bed and was taken by none other than Victoria. She was tortured for days. Every time she was near sleep she would burn her. She had over a thousand cuts, burns, welts, and even carvings all over her flesh. When Victoria began to suck out her blood she meant to kill her but she was stopped by Jane and Alec. She burned for three days and then she was in Italy. She trained and became an important part of the Volturi.

"She had a large amount of gifts at her hands. A month later she found out her father had a heart attack. She arranged the funeral and watched from the back as her father was buried. Her own mother and step-father had celebrated her death so she watched them until they died in a car accident six years later. After that she only did one thing on a constant basis."

"What was it that she did," Rosalie asked after it appeared I would no longer continue.

"Watch over your family," I said to them bluntly. I turned to leave but a voice stopped me.

"Where is she now," Jasper asked from his spot next to Alice. A sad smile spread across my face as I turned to look back at them.

"It matters not," I answered. "As it seems your family has moved on. It may be time that she does as well. Don't worry – she will make sure your family is safe but nothing else." I then pulled out of my pocket a letter I had carried with me for years. I handed it to Jasper and stepped back as he examined the ribbon and stamp. "She told me to give this to you if I ever came across you, Whitlock. Goodbye for now Cullen family."

Fifty Two Years Later…

"Family meeting," Carlisle said as he walked out of his study to the living room. Carlisle watched his family gather in the living room. Emmett bounced in with Rosalie following him and the couple sat down. Alice seemed to dance in and Jasper followed her at a more composed pace and the couple sat down. Esme flitted in and took a seat next to Carlisle. Edward came down the stairs slowly and at a more sulky sedate pace and he took a seat by himself.

"What is it, Carlisle," Alice asked as she got cozy in Jasper's arms.

"I just receive an invitation from the Volturi," Carlisle told them as he placed the invitation on the table in front of them. "All vampires are required to attend. It is the anniversary of Aro and his mate Isis. It is there 150th one. It seems that their wedding was a small ceremony and only the Volturi had attended. It seems that the Volturi wants all the vampires to meet the Queen."

"We already have," Edward pointed out. "She is the one that destroyed Maria and her army. She is also the one that gave Jasper the letter from Bella."

"Do you know her name and what she looks like," Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her name that she is known by is Isis Volturi," Edward told them. "As for what her real name is and what she looks like I do not know. From Maria's memories Isis always remains with her hood up and only trusted members of the Volturi have seen her face and know her real name. Jane and Alec know but before I could get there a shield was thrown up preventing me from getting that information."

"One of Isis's powers must be a shield," Carlisle realized as all the information that Edward said settled in. "But from her attack on Maria she probably has plenty more. It is no wonder that she is their Queen." The Cullen's settled into the silence until Alice spoke up.

"When is the anniversary," Alice asked Carlisle. Carlisle looked at the invitation.

"Two weeks from today," Carlisle finally answered. Alice let out a loud squeal; all of the Cullen's winced at the sound. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme seemed thrilled at the prospect of shopping. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle all groaned at the prospect of shopping. Each of their mates sent glares at their men in response. Edward felt left out.

Thirteen Days Later…

"We are here for the 150th anniversary," Carlisle coolly informed the receptionist – Sara. She looked up from the work she had been doing and disappeared into the throne room. A moment later she came back out.

"They are ready to receive you now," Sara told them as she led them into the throne room. The room was different, the Cullens noted. Instead of the three thrones that they were used to there was another more feminine throne next to Aro's throne. All three brothers and the majority of the guard seemed to be in that room. The family was momentarily surprised when a door behind the thrones opened to reveal a young woman wearing a long red Victorian dress under a hooded Volturi robe.

"Sorry I am late," Her voice came out with a musical sound to it. "I was taking care of some details and lost track of time." She took a seat in the throne next to Aro's. She held out her hand to Aro and he gave it a gentle kiss. She then turned attention to them. "It is good to see you again Cullens." Shifting slightly in her seat she turned to Jane and Alec. "Are their rooms ready?"

"Yes, they were completed yesterday," Jane answered without moving from her position. Satisfied with her answer she turned her attention back to the Cullens.

"Alec and Jane show them to their rooms," She told them after watching the Cullens for a few minutes. "After that join the two of you will join me in the training room." She then left through the same door she had come in earlier. Jane and Alec turned their attention to the Cullens.

"Follow us," Jane commanded as she and Alec headed down a corridor to the right. The Cullens quickly exchanged looks and followed Jane and Alec into what appeared to be a common room.

"This is your common room," Alec told them. "Each room has been labeled. We have coordinated your personalities and likes into each room. As Isis likes to keep up with modern technology each room has recent hi-tech items meant for your use. The training room is just down the hall if you wish to watch or train. Have a good stay."

In the training room…

"Put everything into it," Isis said as Jane and Alec worked together against her. Alec attempted to distract her while Jane tried to get under her shield but Isis threw them back with her shield. The Cullens were walking in when Jane and Alec were slammed into the wall when the shield threw them back again. The wall crumbled from the force but Alec and Jane got right back up. The pair ducked when Isis sent a ball of fire at them.

"Give it up already," Jane demanded as she and Alec tried to counter her attacks. "You should have tired out already!" Isis smirked and threw them against the wall again with what seemed to be an invisible force.

"Do you surrender," She asked them as she watched them struggle. Isis watched as Jane and Alec growled at her.

"We surrender," they cried out at the same time. Isis released them and they dropped to the ground. Isis then peered at her watch. A smile spread across her face.

"You lasted longer than last time," She informed them pleased. The two shook themselves of rubble.

"How much longer," Jane asked as she and Alec approached Isis. She peered at the watch in Isis's hand.

"Ten seconds more," Alec said out laid. The Cullens looked at each other and wondered just how strong Isis was.

The next day – beginning of the ball…

The throne room was crowded. The thrones had been moved from the room to make more room. On two separate tables there was animal blood and human blood. The human blood was from criminals on the death sentence or was from murders, rapists, and robbers that had been arrested. At that moment the royals had not made their appearance so everyone was just mingling drinking their cups of blood.

"I wonder when they'll be here," Alice said as she looked around the room with a trained eye. Jasper sent her some calming emotions to get her to stop jumping around.

"They like to make an entrance so it'll be when you would least be expecting it," a voice behind them said. Alice turned to see that it was Jane. They watched as she grimaced while she drank animal blood. Jane's eyes weren't blood red but instead a golden brown color which surprised them. "It's a tribute to Isis – everyone in the guard has done so." Her explanation fit and Alice opened her mouth to ask another question when the doors swung wide open to reveal Aro in a fitted modern custom tux. His mate wore a blood red dress that hugged her body. The pair wore extravagant masks. Slowly they made their way down the stairs. Once they reached the last step Caius and Marcus went to their sides.

"I present to the king and his mate, the Queen," Caius announced. Aro removed his mask but Isis's mask remained. "The king – Aro Volturi and the Queen – Isabella Volturi." She finally removed her mask and the Cullen clan gasped. Before them stood a friend, a daughter, and sister they thought to be dead.

Carlisle's POV…

My daughter…she is standing before me. She has been alive all this time. She was the one who destroyed Maria. She had been the one protecting us all of this time. She was the one who told us that information that we had all questioned. She had been the one have given Jasper the letter he had read thousands of times. She was powerful. She doesn't need us – I miss my daughter.

Esme's POV…

She must have been through so much - for her family to abandon her and then being forced into a whole new life. She must think that we hate her – we left without even saying goodbye. I hope she can forgive us. She's a powerful vampire. She no longer needs us – I miss my daughter.

Emmett's POV…

My little sis is a vampire! She is a strong one too – I wonder if she'll wrestle me. She has a mate that's not Eddie – don't growl at me, it's your own fault – and she looks so happy. It looks like she is on the vegan diet like us. I hope us being here; especially Eddie – stop growling at me – doesn't hurt her. It seems she has made a home here – she made a family out of the Volturi. I don't like it but I lost my big brother rights the second I left without saying goodbye because I listened to stupid Eddie – stop growling at me! I miss my little sister.

Rosalie's POV…

She looks so beautiful. I should not have been so rude to her when she was human. She was going to give away her chance at children to be with someone she didn't even belong with. The point of our family leaving was so that she could live a normal life and instead she gets this. I can't believe that we forgot about Victoria. She must hate us for not helping her – especially after Edward's big speech of letting her live a normal life. I hope that she can forgive us – especially Emmett. The second Edward had gone to hunt he bolted up to Forks so that he could keep an eye on her. He had been so devastated every time he came back; he had wanted to hug her and comfort her but he couldn't. He was already in trouble with Edward for just watching over her. He really protected Bella the best he could that month. When he found out that Bella had died – it was the first time I've seen a vampire cry. I miss my little sister.

Jasper's POV…

She's peaceful and amused? Her emotions keep slipping in and out. As I watched her my hand immediately went to my coat pocket where I kept Bella's letter. I hope she'll forgive me. I miss my little sister.

Alice's POV…

She must hate me! I can't believe what I was thinking. I told her that she was my sister and then I abandon her. I can't believe I listened to Edward. If I hadn't none of this would have happened and Victoria would have never had the opportunity to torture Bella and change her. I hope with time she can forgive me. I miss my little sister and best friend.

Edward's POV…

Oh – she's so beautiful. I should have never left her. The things I could do to her. She is not worthy to be my mate so she will be my pet. She is not worthy of my family so I would just use her and then when she least expects it I'll tear her apart and throw her into a fire. When the family asks about her I would play the devastated mate and say she had gone off with another coven. Then after a few months I would tell them that I found that her and her coven had been burned to death in a car accident. Yes, that would do. I miss manipulating people.

One Hour Later…

"Hello Carlisle," Isabella greeted. "I see you are well." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. She turned to Esme. "Ah, Esme. You look wonderful." She gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. She then turned to Emmett. "Big brother it is good to see you!" She gave Emmett an extra strength hug and then kissed him on his cheek. She then turned to Rosalie and gave her a bright smile. "Rosalie, what a charm to see you!" She gave her a hug despite Rosalie's initial surprise. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Jasper, it is amazing to see you!" She pulled him into a hug and put her lips near his ear as she whispered quickly to him. "I am going to test Alice by getting in her face and yelling at her. Please don't attack me."

"Of course not," Jasper whispered back. She pulled back and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Alice, Alice, Alice," Isabella taunted. "Did you enjoy watching me being tortured? Dud you enjoy watching me in pain?" Alice began backing up. "Could you hear my voice go hoarse as I screamed for help? Did you enjoy my pain when she cut into my stomach and I realized that even if I survived I would never be able to have children?" Isabella had pushed Alice to the wall and Alice struggled. The family stood still as statutes. "Did you silently agree with what Edward said in the woods that day? Did you enjoy my nightmares?" By this point she had Alice up against the wall and Alice had stopped struggling but her eyes went wide with fear. Suddenly she dropped Alice to the ground. "You passed." She helped Alice back up to her feet and turned to Edward.

"What was that," Carlisle asked her stunned. Turning to Carlisle she answered him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alice's thoughts had me wondering if she even saw what happened those days after your family left," Isabella informed them. "I had to test her by forcing her thoughts to react on instinct and the only way was to frighten her. She passed with flying colors. In order to not be attacked by the Major I warned him. While I was watching Alice's thoughts I also watched Edward's thoughts as well to see his reaction. He failed miserably. His thoughts were so vial I am going to detain him for his judgment tomorrow." At these words Edward attempted to make a run for it but Isabella had foreseen that he would try and placed him in her shield. "That wasn't a good idea. After all I will be the one giving you your judgment." Edward's eyes widened. "You can hide nothing from me, Edward. The best have tried and failed." The group watched as Edward was dragged away by Demetri and Alec.

That night in the Cullens common area…

"He betrayed us," Rosalie spat out. "I know there was a reason that I didn't like him." Carlisle sighed in pain. He knew that Edward had no doubt done something real vial in order to have Isabella be the one to give him his judgment. Isabella had only given a total of 10 judgments in the 150 years she had been with the Volturi. Her judgments were final and the most painful fitting for the crimes that she had sentenced. Maria had been one of the 10 she had sentenced.

"What I would like to know is how he got around my visions all this time," Alice huffed from her spot in Jasper's arms. The door swung open to reveal Isabella. She had changed out of her dress from the ball and wearing a dark green sweeter and black dress pants and black boots with her Volturi robes. Her hood was down causing the Cullens to realize she trusted them.

"He's been having you blocked," Isabella said as she walked in. "Carlisle, in the first few years of Edward being a vampire did you ever notice him gone for more than a day?"

"Yes in his third year," Carlisle informed the occupants of the room. "He wanted to visit his parent's graves. I offered to go with him but he said he wanted to do it alone. He was gone for the week. I went looking for him the second day at their graves but his scent wasn't even there. I tried several times at other places that would remind him of his parents but nothing. It was as though he had just disappeared. When he finally showed back up his eyes were pitch black and he was agitated. He was gone for a whole week and I had been about to leave. I thought maybe he had been killed or had just decided he wanted to start a new life without me. The first thing he wanted to do was to move because he wanted to move forward. When we met Alice and Jasper he disappeared for a week. In fact, he disappeared every time a new member was added to the family. I thought it was because he was because he was adjusting to having a new member added to the family."

"Well, I know where was disappearing to now," Isabella informed the Cullens. "Each time he disappeared he went on a killing spree and then had several animals to hide the red eyes from you. He had a shield block anything that would tip you off as to what was going on. Each victim of his was raped repeatedly and tortured before they were drained dry. It wasn't just females that he did this to, he did this to whole families forcing the rest of the family to watch him torture, rape, and kill each of them. That's not all he did Carlisle. After he drained them dry he would then remove the organs and then turn the room into a horror film."

"There is more to it," Carlisle realized. Isabella sadly nodded and began to pace the room. "Are you going to tell us about it?"

"Do you remember the humans that Edward would bring to meet the family," Isabella asked as she stopped in front of the useless fireplace. Carlisle and the others nodded as the memories came forward. "The one after me supposedly died in an airplane crash, correct?" Alice nodded in confirmation. "She didn't die in that airplane crash. Her and her family was murdered brutally hours before that flight. The plane crashing was purely coincidence and gave Edward reason for her death and for the family to leave. The next one died in a car accident, correct?" Alice nodded again. "Edward caused the car accident and then slowly killed her and her family under the cover of them dying in a car accident." She turned away from them. "I am sorry Carlisle but that is the least of what he has done. I am going to give him a painful punishment, a painful death. I wish that it hadn't come to this. I am sorry about this Carlisle."

"I am too," Carlisle whispered. "I am too."

_Flashback…_

_"You must love being a teacher," Carlisle softly said to Martha. A smile spread across her face. Carlisle missed the sadistic smile._

_"Yes I do," Martha simpered. "I just love kids – they are so sweet and adorable." Carlisle opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door swung wide open to reveal five people wearing Volturi robes. The one in the front wore blood red robes and a crown that was barely noticeable under the hood of the robe._

_"By order of the Volturi Martha Belle you are being detained for judgment in the crimes that you have committed," the crowned one announced. Two of the vampires took hold of Martha. Martha snarled and snapped at them. "As of yet your charges include massive slaughtering of humans, creating an immortal child army, and controlling fellow vampires." Martha charged at the women but was stopped when a shield snapped in around her. Suddenly she slumped to the ground._

_"Bring her to the plane." The four vampires removed her from the room and she turned to Carlisle. She handed him a list of names. "These are the kids that she changed. They have been individually destroyed and their ashes will be delivered to their families. As a doctor I have identified them. Bring their names to the police as the ashes, death certificates, and letters will be arriving tomorrow. Hopefully this will give the families some closure. I have also informed the principal of an edited version of why Martha will no longer be teaching. Your wife might like the position. I am sorry Carlisle but Martha's death will be a painful one. I wish it hadn't come to this. I am sorry about this Carlisle."_

_"I am too," Carlisle whispered. "I am too."_

_End Flashback…_

"You were the one who sentenced Martha Belle," Carlisle realized as the memory came to the front of his mind.

"I am," Isabella confirmed. "She was the first who was sentenced. Her crimes fit the punishment. I only sentence those to a painful death when their crimes are that horrid."

"The families all obtained counseling somehow," Carlisle recalled as he thought back to the aftermath of all Martha Bella had done. "Even the families that didn't have the money."

"The Volturi paid for it in order to clean up her mess," Isabella informed them. "It is my belief that those left behind should not be forced to suffer."

Edward's POV…

Ever since they had placed me in this cell I could only hear my own thoughts. I couldn't even hear the thoughts of the guards outside me cell. As I played all of my actions through the years I realized something. I deserved death – it's no wonder I'm going to be truly dead.

"Hello Edward," a voice rang into my cell. I looked up and gasped.


End file.
